Her Bucket List
by R5FamilyForever99
Summary: Who would have thought three little words could turn Ally's world upside down. No one saw it coming. No one. Ally had to stay strong throughout the whole thing. She didn't know where her life stood, she still had things she had never done, the things she always wanted to do, so she does a bucket list and with the help of Team Austin and Family, can she conquer all and make it?


Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently to find out why checkout chapter 6 of my story Save Me, it explains everything.

Also who watches X Factor (in the UK) I do and I was so happy Sam Bailey one I wanted her to win from the beginning, I also loved when The Killers performed Mr. Brightside, it is one of my favourite songs other than all of R5's of course, I have so much R5 merchandise buying to catch up on, they have loads of new things on the website and I am so excited and I just can't hide it*does happy dance*... well ummmmmm, yeah...

So here is my new story, I hope you like it! :)

**Chapter 1 Of Her Bucket List**

**No-one's Pov**

"Ahhhhh! Au-ustiiin put m- Oh no! Don't you dare throw me in the water!" Ally screamed as she tried to get out of Austin's grip. Austin had Ally thrown over his shoulder and was laughing his head off over the situation they were currently in. "Say sorry for putting ice-cream on my face and say Austin is the most hottest, amazing, talented person ever!" Austin joked, Ally rolled her eyes despite the fact Austin couldn't see, "Nu-uh!" Ally said childlike "Uh-huh!" Austin laughed mimicking Ally's childlike voice which he found to be quite cute. Ally was getting frustrated and began counting to ten, Austin laughed as he trudged through the clear sea water which was at his knees by this point. "Ya know counting to ten really doesn't work," she moaned, Austin laughed. "Just say Austin is the most hottest, amazing, talented person ever and we can go back to shore and relax," Austin said. The cold water had reached Austin's thighs and was touching the tips of Ally's toe which already made her shiver, "Austin, it's co-" Ally started before getting cut off by Austin dropping her into the water.

Austin waited for Ally's head to bob up out of the water. It didn't. Austin panicked. "Ally!" He yelled on the verge of breaking down, he dived under the clear water, it wasn't that deep at the moment and as it was clear he could see Ally instantly, he grabbed her petite body and pulled her to the surface, he looked at her and freaked out, it was just a joke, he didn't want it to end like this! "Boo!" Ally shouts, Austin jumped and took a while to register what just happened. "Gotcha!" Ally laughed Austin's arm still around her waist, Ally stood there in her yellow bikini giggling. Austin found her giggle cute, he always had and always will no matter what the situation. "I can't believe you, I thought you were going to die!" Austin shouted upset as he reluctantly pulled his arm from around Ally's waist. Ally felt guilty instantly, she looked down at the crystal clear water that was just gently lapping on her waist, Ally being shorter than Austin mean't the water only came up to the middle of Austin's thighs at this point. "C'mere," Austin sighed, Ally reluctantly creeped into Austin's muscular arms, Austins pink trunks tickled Ally's legs, that's how close they were in this on going hug. They both wish it lasted yet they knew it wouldn't...

"You still haven't said Austin is the most hottest, amazing, talented person ever," Austin mumbled into Ally's chocolate brown hair with ombre ends. As they continued to hug for what so far had been a total of two minutes, Ally laughed in return of Austin's comment. "Austin is the most hottest, amazing, talented person ever," Ally giggled, they pulled away from each other after what seemed like an eternity of hugging, they missed the warmth of one and other. "Come on Alls, were both wet now so let's have a swim!" Austin yelled excitedly, Ally laughed at Austin's... Well Austin's Austiness... if that's a thing...

**Austin's Pov**

I smile as Ally laughs, she is just so perfect no matter what...

Oh yeah, as you can probably tell, I like Ally, but in my opinion, can you blame me? She is perfect. She has the most amazing personality ever, I can guarantee you'll never meet a person as bubbly and happy as her, she brightens up any room. She is also so talented it's unreal, the way she plays instruments is so adorable and her songwriting is incredible. Not only this, she knows how to cheer anyone up when they're down and that's tough when it comes to certain people that are hard as hell to cheer up. Don't even get me started on her looks, I mean I am not one that goes for a girl on looks, I go for the personality, Ally has both looks and personality, like I said she is perfect. The way she runs her hand through her perfect hair is sexy as well as the way it all falls into place on its own perfectly. This one is weird, but she always smells so good, her strawberry scent is intoxicating. Oooooo and her gorgeous chocolatey brown eyes, I can easily get lost into them. I also love the way she fits in my arms perfectly. She also has the most beautiful laugh and smile. And and and and and right, she has the most angelic voice ever, both singing and just in general. Ahhhhh, as I said, Ally is perfect in every single way. I know people say nobody's perfect, but they clearly haven't met my Alls yet. I know I have mentioned perfect lots, but that's what Ally is, perfect. I am not going to lie, I loved her since I met her when we were 5, for me it was love at first sight, she is my first love. Your probably thinking, uhhhhh so cliche, but it's the truth and it's engraved in my heart and mind.

I can still remember the day we met...

_*flashback*_

_"Dez you silly, you kicked the ball into the neighbour's garden!" I groan as I look at my goofy best friend Dez, he shrugs and smiles innocently, "Sorry turtle," he says, he is a strange one him, but I love him... as a friend. I turn to the neighbour's garden to see the most pretty brunette standing there nervously with my yellow ball, I stare at her amazed by her prettiness _(I was 5 so don't go there about the words I used) _"Wow," I mumble_. _I must have been staring at her for a very long time as Dez was waving is hands in my face "Rhino?" He questions giving me yet another crazy nickname, she giggles, this I love, "Here's your ba-ball," She stutters nervously, I found this sooooo cute. She hands me my ball over the backyard fence, I smile "Thanks," I sigh still wooed by her prettiness "I'm Austin and this is my best bud, Dez," I say to her as I lean on the fence talking to her with my yellow ball in my hands, I suddenly slip and fall to my butt, well that didn't hurt, "Ouch," I hiss, great one Austin, great one, Ally giggles as does Dez. "Are you ok?" they ask in unison, "Yes," I say getting up from the green grass. "I'm Ally, I just moved here from Colorado," She smiles feeling more comfortable talking to me and Dez... well mostly me. Did I mention she has such a perfect smile. I smile back. "Maybe we could be friends," I grin being my goofy self, "I'd like that," she cheers happily, I smile, "Well, see ya round Austin and Dez," she laughs, "Yeah, see ya," I said dreamily._

_"I feel... weird," I turn and say to Dez, Dez grins to me and whispers, "That weird is love, I would know this cuz' I am the love whisperer and I may have watched a romance movie," I give him a 'are you for real?' look and he frowns. "Do you really think I love her? Especially that soon," I question my best friend "Totally hippo,"..._

_*end of flashback*_

Your probably wondering why in the world I remembered that, but to be honest, how could I forget it? It was the day I met my Ally, it'd be like forgetting everything and everyone you ever knew, it just doesn't happen...

A splash of water in my face brings me back to reality, I look up to see Ally giggling, I smile, "Ohhhhh, your so going to pay for that!" I joke running after Ally in the water, she laughs running away. Although we are in water, I am still faster than Ally so I catch up with her in no time, she screams as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, I don't hold her to tight as I don't want to hurt her, but I hold her tight enough so she can't get away. Ally giggles as I maneuver us so I am holding her bridal style, "Austin put me down!" She laughs. I joke and do the pretend drop thing, her eyes widen as she panics, I laugh, "You know I'd never do anything like that to you, I wouldn't even dream of hurting you," I assure her, she smiles as she looks me in the eyes. "Hold on," I say to her, she snakes her arms around my neck as I spin us around in the water. We are both laughing. She looks up to my hazel eyes as I look down to her chocolate eyes. Everything is perfect the sun setting, me and Ally, everything is just right, I would stay like this forever and a day if we could...

**1 hour or so later**

"Come on Alls, I think it's best we get out of this water, it's dark and we already look like were ancient prunes all shriveled up and gross," I laugh, that statement is mostly true apart from the gross prune bit, Ally is never gross, she is always perfect. Always. She laughs at my statement. "Let's run to shore because it's freezing," she shivers, I nod "I'm sooooo gonna beat ya," I laugh, "Hell no, it's on!" she giggles, "3,2,1, GO!" we say together as we look at each other. We set off. I look to Ally, she is pretty fast for a cute shortcake. I look forward as we continue to run, suddenly I hear a scream, I look back to see Ally sitting in the water tears streaming down her face, I race back to her and bend down to her height "Are you o-" Alls cuts me off "Gotcha again!" She cheers as she wipes the fake tears from her face and charges off ahead of me, I laugh and race off to her, "I can't believe you!" I joke, she laughs. She is getting good as this stuff. Ally is now in my reach so I wrap my arms around her from behind and she screams in surprise "Ho- You... What?" she stutters confused on how I caught up with her, I know this because I know her, it's as if we're telepathic. "Two can play at this game," I whisper into her ear, she shivers. I throw her over my shoulder and this startles her, I run back to shore with her over my shoulder and my hand holding her thigh to hold her safe in place. "What are you doing Austin?!" She asks, before she knows it, we reach shore and I gently lay her on the floor and tickle her, she is super ticklish. "Ahhhhh, Au-Austin, p-plea-please st-sto-sto-stop!" She stutters laughing, "Say Austin is the best," I say, she shakes her head. "Pl-please sto-stop!" She screams in laughter, I shake my head, "O-ok, Au-Austin is th-the bes-best!" She giggles, I stop tickling her, we both smile at each other...

**8:00pm At Austin's House**

**Ally's Pov**

As Austin turns his key to get into his house, he looks at me and smiles, I smile back. Oh boy do I love his million-dollar smile!

That's right, you guessed it! I have a tiny crush on him... ok a crush... uhhhhh who am I kidding? I love him!

He is just everything I look for in a guy. Austin is super sweet, kind, loving and caring. He is so talented, he taught me how to play many more instruments than just my usual guitar and piano playing. He is an amazing singer. He has the best smile I have ever seen. He has handsome hazel eyes which make me wanna melt. I love how his blonde hair flops the right way. And call me crazy, but he always smells great, I love his fresh summer breeze smell. I also love the way our hands touch ever so lightly as we walk down the street or when we play on the piano, it all just makes my heart skip a beat. I had a little crush on him since the day we met, there was just something about his adorable clumsiness that just drew me in.

"Alls?" Austin says taking me away from my wonderland, I smile at him, "Sorry," I say sheepishly, he grins at me. He is holding the door open for me, I step inside "Thanks," I say almost at whisper level, he smiles down to me, yeah I'm short...

"Hey guys," Mimi says greeting us as she walks into the kitchen from the living room, he blonde hair swaying as she walks "Hey Mimi/Mum," Austin and I cheer at the same time, Mimi laughs, "You two are just too... too... perfect!" Mimi grins looking our way , "Mum!" Austin groans embarrassed by his Mum's... ways. Mimi heads right the way into the kitchen, Austin and I blush and look at each other smiling awkwardly. "We're going upstairs Mum!" Austin calls into the kitchen to his Mum, "Ok hun, no funny business while I'm here, if ya know what I mean. When you do, remember, protection..." Mimi trails off, I feel my face heat up. "Mum! We are best friends, no... just no... you- no!" Austin groans lost for words, he looks up to me and smiles at me sheepishly.

Once we get to Austins room, we put the bags on the floor. "Austin, I am just going to the toilet," I say "Ok Alls, Oh and you want pizza? And do ya wanna stay over?" he asks awkwardly due to Mimi's... words from earlier, "Sure!" I cheer happily, we share a smile before I head to the bathroom. As I wander into the bathroom I taste a metallic kind of taste in my mouth, kinda like blood, I put my hand up to my mouth and lightly brush a finger over my gums, once I pull away and glance to my hands, I see blood...

**Authors note**

I hope you like it so far. :)

And if your wondering what's the big deal about blood in Ally's mouth, this is a big clue to the whole story. I guess you could call it a sign to Ally's problem. Some of you may know what it can be a sign of.

Please let me know if I should carry on this story. :)

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you like the first chapter of my new story! :)

See ya!

Emma. xoxoxoxoxo :) #R5Family forever and always no matter what! :)


End file.
